


Bugs and Eggs

by GaySasuke69



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bugs & Insects, Cooking, Eggs, First Love, In Love with a Criminal, Love at First Sight, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 14:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10220681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaySasuke69/pseuds/GaySasuke69
Summary: Shino Aburame was training one day in the woods when he comes across a mysterious shack with an even more mysterious man inside it. How does this turn out for him and his bugs?





	

It was a dark, cloudy morning. Despite the weather, there was a figure training in the woods. Shino Aburame, a **shino** bi from Konoha, was practising new jutsu that involved making insects rain from the trees. The training had been going so well, Shino hadn’t noticed that it had actually started to rain. Fearing for his bug friends’ little wings, he asked them nicely to hide in his coat as he ran to safety from the precipitation.

After running for what seemed like eternity, Shino had stumbled onto a shack in the woods. As he approached the small house, he smelt eggs… but not in a bad way. Looking through a window, Shino’s eyes widened in surprise. A rogue ninja was in there. Not only in there but, he was.. cooking. Cooking eggs in an apron that made Shino blush. Without realising it, Shino had been hypnotized by the rogue ninja’s actions. How he swiftly flipped the eggs, dashed the perfect amount of salt into the pan and moving gracefully around the kitchen.

Suddenly, the beautiful ninja turned towards the window that Shino had been staring in. His eyes turned a deep red and Shino ducked down. But not before the ninja had spotted him. The bug vegan went to run, but had tripped over an unusually large rock. Smashing his head against the hard dirt, he was rendered useless on the ground. The rogue ninja was coming toward him, eyes closed and head down.

“Please... I’m sorry. Don’t hurt my bug friends.” Shino pleaded with the dark figure. He couldn’t look at the man that was approaching, in fear of what was to come. But, after a couple of minutes have passed, he had to look. The apron-wearing ninja had his arm outstretched toward Shino, offering his assistance to the fallen shinobi. Hesitantly, Shino grabbed the man’s hand.

“..Thanks,” He murmured, standing up and brushing himself off.

“Are your friends okay?” The man asked, looking down at Shino; examining him with his deep red eyes.

“Uh, yeah. They’re fine.”

“Maybe you should come in for a minute, you hit your head hard off the ground there.”

Shino gulped. He didn’t want to be alone with this dangerous, bad boy. Or.. did he? His mind was a little blurry, but he had ended up following the man into his shack. “You can rest here until you’re feeling better. I apologise for scaring you like that. I just didn’t expect someone to find my home.” The ninja had his back turned, but Shino could hear in his voice that he was genuinely upset.

“…It was my fault. I shouldn’t have been watching you… Itachi.”

The rogue ninja had turned around, shocked. “You know who I am and you’re not scared?”

“Well... I was. But as I watched you in the kitchen, I was attached to your beauty.” Shino gasped at himself and shot his eyes down to the floor. Did I really just say that to Itachi? Itachi. A ruthless murderer. An Akatsuki member. That Itachi.

Shino mustered the courage to look at the man in front of him after a second, not quite sure what to expect. But what he did see was what nothing he couldn’t have ever imagined. Itachi was staring at him, mouth gaped open and eyes wide. That wasn’t it though… the dangerous man in the apron... Itachi… was blushing? Shino in turn blushed while looking away, not able to look at the attractive man in front of him any longer.

“…Did…. Did you want some b-breakfast?”

“I.. uh, I really shouldn’t.” Shino searched his mind for an excuse to leave Itachi’s shack, fearing that if he stay any longer, he would fall for the mysterious boy.

“I understand.” Itachi had muttered, seeing the bug-man’s panicked face. “Are you feeling better at least?”

“I am, thank you. I will be leaving now.” Shino jumped up, rushing toward the door. Although he was eager to leave, he couldn’t manage to make himself leave the  
doorway.

“My name is Shino, by the way. Shino Aburame. Thank you for your hospitality, Itachi.” And with that, he was gone.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shino hadn’t trained for a week after his encounter with Itachi. He couldn’t shake the gorgeous ninja out of his mind. He was unable to leave his house until he couldn’t handle it anymore. He needed to see Itachi. Shino had run into the woods, trying to re-track the steps he had taken the week before. When the image of a shack had finally appeared over the horizon, his heart skipped a beat. He was finally going to see the man that he couldn’t stop thinking about.

Creeping up carefully on the shack, he looked in the faithful window that he had first seen the murderous ninja cooking. But something was off.. He couldn’t smell any cooking like the first time. Nor did he see the man he was looking for. After thinking it over, he had decided to go towards the front door. Summoning the courage to knock on the door, he patiently waited for an answer. But Itachi didn’t come. No one did. Curious, Shino had walked into the shack.

The house was in a horrible state, looking abandoned and damaged. Where was Itachi? Did something happen to him? Shino couldn’t help but worry. He fell to the ground with tears in his eyes. He stayed there, crying over a man he barely knows, until it started to get dark outside. He pushed himself off the ground, and slumped into a chair at the table in the middle of the kitchen. He sat with his head in his hands, wondering what to do next. Suddenly, he felt something sliding against his back.

On the back of the chair was an apron, falling onto the floor. It was the same apron Itachi had worn the day Shino had fallen for him. Did he fall for Itachi? Was he truly in love with this criminal? The only answer Shino could think of was yes. Yes, he was in love with Itachi. Shino glanced down at the apron, blushing as he thought of the first time he laid his eyes on Itachi. 

As he reached down to pick up the apron, he noticed a pale hand reaching as well. The same pale hand that had helped him up on that faithful day. Shino didn’t even need to turn around and look at the figure. He knew his love had come back.

“…Itachi…..” He cried, tears swelling in his eyes once again. He tried to quickly wipe them away, but they kept coming.

“Shino, don’t cry…” Itachi said calmly and sweetly, bending down and reaching for Shino’s face. He gently caressed the crying shinobi, wiping his wet eyes. Slowly coming closer until... placing his soft, cold lips onto Shino’s. “I didn’t think you were going to come back, Shino… I was scared.”

“I-Itachi…” The bug vegan had so much to say but he couldn’t get it out. All he could think about was the kiss. The thought of Itachi’s lips made him stop crying, just remembering what happened seconds ago soothed him. “Itachi.. You should have known I would come back. I haven’t tried your eggs yet.”

Itachi laughed, tying his apron around his body. Blushing as Shino had watched him, Itachi danced around the kitchen. Gracefully and flawlessly executing all necessary actions to make the perfect egg, just like when Shino had watched him a week before. As he finished, he plated some for Shino, as well as some for Shino’s bugs. _He really is perfect,_ thought Shino as he watched his bugs thoroughly enjoyed the eggs cooked by his lover.

“Well?” Itachi said, blushing, “Are you going to try some?”

“Oh, right!” Shino was so distracted with his thoughts; he had forgotten about actually eating the eggs.

“Wow!! These are amazing, Itachi!!” Shino stated as he scarfed down the breakfast that was cooked for him. “I think I need to come over for breakfast more often!”

“I suppose you’re going to have to, huh?” Itachi replied, grinning from ear to ear. The two laughed, and lived happily ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> A piece of fanart was created for this story, thank you GayKiba666. Check it out on deviantart at http://gayninjas.deviantart.com/art/romance-668307696


End file.
